Christmas Terror
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: It's Christmas time at the 1-6! You would think things would be fine? Yeah Right! The 1-6 was sent a letter by a serial rapist. If they don't catch him two days then they will never catch him. But what happens when one of them get in to deep?E/O of course
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of earth! Well here is a new story! It just hit me when I was sitting in my AP Psychology class! And I just had to write it and share it! Lol so anywho here is a new story! By the by I have no idea where the whole Christmas thing came from I just got hit with it! Lol so I hope you like it and stick with it! I promise it gets better in the next chapters!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"So what are you guys doing for the holiday?" Munch asked Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia looked at Elliot with a gentle smile. Elliot had invited her over for Christmas with his family. Well him and his kids. Kathy moved out and they had gotten a divorce almost 3 years ago. She had moved to Michigan leaving 13 year old Maureen, 10 year old Kathleen and the 7 year old twins Lizzie and Dickie with Elliot. She gets them half of the summers and Thanksgiving and Easter break. "Going over Elliot's house and hanging with him and the kids"

Elliot smiled and said. "Yeah she is actually going to help me cook this year"

"Hey! I helped last year!" Olivia said laughing.

Elliot looked at her with that Stabler that still got her heart racing. "Liv, you made the salad"

"What? That's cooking" Olivia said with a shrug of shoulders.

Elliot smiled at his beautiful partner and playfully rolled his eyes. "Well this year you are going to help cook dinner. I mean really cook dinner"

"Ok dad" she said playfully. She looked down at her paperwork. But she stole another peek at her partner. She blushed when he caught her peeking.

Fin and Munch looked at each other and with raised eyebrows. They all knew that something was going on between the two single detectives. They just weren't sure what. They all assumed that they have been dating for at least a year or longer but they had no evidence! But they were looking all of them even Cragen. Sure Olivia and Elliot have always had this raw chemistry around them but since his divorce it just seemed to intensify.

~Later that day~  
Olivia was walking down the hallway when a strong hand pulled her into the locker rooms and another hand covered her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"I have been waiting all day to do this" a voice whispered into her ear then gently bit it.

Olivia stifled a groan and pulled his fingers off of her mouth and turned to look at him. "Then do it" she whispered staring him in the eyes.

Elliot laughed and kissed Olivia passionately. His hands bringing her closer to his body and keeping her there. When air become a problem he pulled away from her and smiled. "Well I'm happy for now"

Olivia smiled her skin was flushed and her eyes were wide. "For now?"

"I'm going to need more later" Elliot laughed. Him and Olivia had been almost 1 year ago. The only ones that knew where his children. They didn't want to tell anyone else yet. They wanted to have time to just be.

"Well that is ok with me. Now we better get out of her before they start to wonder we have run off to" Olivia said smiling.

Elliot nodded and watched as she left and he waited 3 minutes before he followed her.

"Glad of you to join us" Munch said with a slightly knowing smirk.

Cragen came out of his office and said. "You guys need to see this" he went over to their updated board and brought something up on it. Larger so that they all could see it.

"What is it?" Munch said getting up and getting a closer look at the words on the screen.

"Someone sent me a letter. Read it" Cragen said.  
Olivia looked up at the screen and read out loud..  
"Greetings Special Victims Unit  
Two days before Christmas and the city was silent. No creature was stirring not even a mouse! Well that is all going to change. I just wanted to send this to you Caption, just to give you and your team a chance to get ready for the upcoming events I have planned for the holiday. No worries I'm not talking about a bomb or anything like that. Just going to give some women the Christmas spirit that's all. You all must be wondering how stupid must I be to actually tell you guys what I'm doing! Well I believe that you guys are the stupid ones. I highly doubt you guys can even track me down after reading this! Or after I see my first women. Yes my first meaning there is going to be more. Well I think I have everything I wanted to tell you guys in this letter. Well be in contact very soon  
Have a hectic Holiday, Yours truly Jolly St. Nick"  
After she got done reading she looked at everyone around her.

"Liv there is more at the bottom' Fin said pointing at the words.

Olivia looked down and nodded. She read that out loud also. "P.S just wanted to let you guys know I already have my sights on my first one. Beautiful she is, you better hurry by time is slowly running out"

"What the hell does that mean?" Elliot asked after Olivia got done reading.

"It means we have a sick freak out there that wants to share his jollies with the ladies. Whether they want it or not" Munch said his face full of thought.

"Cap any fingerprints or something?" Olivia asked.

Captain Cragen looked at his lead detectives and gave a head shake. "No. Nothing I already had them looked. I came from a meeting with the board and that letter was just there waiting for me on my desk."

"What can we do without any fingerprints or anyone seeing who at least put the letter on your desk?" Fin asked looking at his friends hoping they had an idea.

Suddenly the phone on Olivia's desk started ringing she turned and picked it up. "Special Victims Unit this is Detective Benson"

"Hi" a male voice said. "This is Detective Benson?"

"Yes sir this is" Olivia answered.

"How are you doing?" the voice said.

"Who is this?" Olivia asked her eyebrow raised.

"You can just call me St. Nick" the voice laughed.

Olivia felt her eyes widen and her eyes widen. She quickly had him on speakerphone and she placed her finger of her lips letting everyone know to be quiet. "Oh really is that the name your mother gave you?"

He laughed and said. "Sassy very sassy. So how are you doing Olivia?"

Olivia glared at the phone. "How do you know my name?"

"Doesn't matter. So tell me"

"Well at the moment I'm kind of pissed off. What did you call me? And what do you want? What ever your plan is it isn't a good one"

He once again gave a hearty laugh and said. "Well that is where you are wrong I think my idea is a very good one. In fact probably the best one I ever had. Well besides leaving that whore. But this one is way up there"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to know who?" He asked. "As in who am I going after first or already have. Or where? As in where am I right now. Or don't you want to know if she is still alive"

Olivia felt her heart pounding. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you want to know who I have? Where I am? And if she is alive?" He asked slowly.

"Is there someone there with you?" Olivia asked her voice sounding low.

He laughed and said. "Is there someone there with you?"

Olivia ran her hair through her hair and said. "Yes actually my whole squad and my captain. Now who is there with you?" 

"Tell her what your name is" St. Nick said.

Olivia heard the sound of tape being ripped off then most likely the sound to be imprinted in her head for a really long time. The poor women's scream was full of terror and pain. "Are you ok? Where are you?" Olivia asked quickly.

"Tell here darling and I won't kill you" he said.

The women whimpered and she said. "My name is Sara Carter. I have no idea where I am. He just grabbed me off the street when I was walking home"

"Are you hurt Sara?" Olivia asked.

"He raped me" she whispered.

Olivia felt her heart break for this young women. "No worries. We are going to get you. My name is Olivia ok"

"Ok" Sara said. But then she let out another horrible scream that was followed by a thud.

Olivia felt her eyes widen as she stared at the phone. "Sara? Sara? What did you do? Nick? What did you do?"

St. Nick laughed and said. "I slit the bitch's throat. She isn't dead yet. By time you do find her though she will be though" he said the last part with a slight sigh. "Too bad. She could have been fun"

"You son of a bitch! She had no reason to die! No reason at all" Olivia said losing control for the first time on the phone.

Nick was breathing heavily on the phone. "You know now you just pissed me off! I know you have a trace on this phone! When you find this phone you'll find the bitch! And Olivia you will be hearing or maybe seeing me soon" then the phone went dead.

"Do we have a trace?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I wrote it down. Let's go" Elliot said getting Olivia's arm rushing her outside.

Fin and Munch close behind them calling for back up.

By time they reached where Sara was she was already dead. Her blood was all around her on the cold floor. She was inside of an abandon warehouse. She wasn't bruised and didn't look beaten. She actually looked like she was asleep. The only way to tell she was dead was the large cut around her neck. She seemed slightly peacefully.

"She seems so young" Olivia whispered as she bent down and looked for any id. She found it and read. "Sara Carter. Just turned 23" Olivia looked down at the young girl her hair was the same length and color of her own. Her eyes were a bright green, she was rather pretty. "She's only 23" Olivia said sadly.

"Liv it isn't your fault" Elliot said squatting down next to her.

She said nothing as she stared into the girl's cold face. "I could have helped her" she whispered to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the long wait but I have started school so I won't have that much time to update! But I'm going to try! LOL so anywho here is the next chapter. Read Review and Enjoy  
I don't own **__**Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**__****_

Olivia sat at her desk with the file of Sara Carter in her hand. She felt so guilty; she was on the phone with this women right before she died. She should have done something to stop this. She sighed rubbing her eyes as she put the file down. She cursed to herself and then went to get herself a cup of coffee. She walked past Elliot giving him a small smile.

Elliot sighed when he looked at her. He knew she was taking this hard, he would have been too if he had talked to the victim right before she was killed. He walked over to Olivia standing right behind her and whispered. "Liv this isn't your fault. Not at all"

She turned slowly and looked at him there was only an arms length of space between them. "Well I should have helped her! I should have" she sighed her head hanging.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and bringing her closer to him. Giving a tight hug and just holding her tightly. "Come on let's get you home"

Olivia shook her head no and said. "No. I'm staying her. Going through some things"

"Liv" Elliot started.

"Elliot I have to. Listen it's 10 now call me at 11: 30 and I will be at home" Olivia said looking him in the eye.

He sighed ran his hand through his hair. "Fine stop with the puppy dog eyes. Ok and be careful Olivia"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Liv that creep said that you were going to hear or see from him soon! He has something for you" Elliot said.

Olivia looked at him with disbelief. "He was just saying that because he wanted to keep us on our toes." She walked past him and sat back down at her desk nursing the coffee.

"That could be true but I highly doubt that" Munch said.

Before Olivia could say anything her work phone started ringing. She reached over and answered. "Special Victims Unit Detective Benson"

"Hey there Detective Sexy" a rather familiar voice said.

"Don't call me that! How could just kill her like that!" Olivia seethed as she put the phone speaker.

St. Nick sighed and said. "I got bored. You sounded like you could be a lot more fun"

Elliot looked at the phone with pure fury in his eyes. Nobody talked to Olivia like that.

Olivia's eye flashed and she said. "How about you come on down here to the squad room and then we can talk face to face?"

He laughed and said. "Well I'll just see about that" then there was movement and he said. "Olivia I would like you to met my new friend. Say hi"

There was a whimper and a female voice said. "Hello? Please help me"

Olivia felt her heart break and her breathing increased. She looked at Munch to see how the trace was going. "It's the police sweetie. What's your name?"

"Lauren Saunders. Please help me! This sick freak grabbed me from behind and knocked me out! I woke up here and then he raped me!" she cried.

"Ok Lauren calm down ok. My name is Olivia Benson. I'm going to help you ok"

Lauren sniffed and said. "Ok. I'm in a warehouse somewhere. I'm not sure where but it's by a body of water." She then screamed out and the phone dropped.

Olivia could hear the struggle going on between the two people. She was yelling for Lauren or St. Nick. Someone better answer her.

"Detective Sexy calm down. All is done now" St. Nick laughed he was panting. "Stupid bitch punched me and bit me. She wasn't worth the lay."

Olivia was breathing hard. "You killed her?"

"Well duh. So I have to go I think you guys have a trace by now. So I'll see or talk to you soon. Bye Bye Detective Sexy" the phone call was then over.

Olivia slammed the phone against her desk with a yell and pushed past everyone. She went right to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She started heaving and choking she rushed over to the toilet and threw up. She just knelt by the toilet for about a minute. She then stood and went over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She wiped the water off of her pale skin. She then went back to the squad.

Elliot went right over to her an said. "Are you ok?"

Olivia just looked at him. "I'll be fine. Come on let's get to this warehouse" she said softly but firmly.

Elliot nodded and kindly held out a stick of gum and smiled when Olivia took it "We are going to catch this sick fuck. I promise you Livvie"

She grabbed her coat and put it on as they walked out of the squad room. They were closely followed by Munch, Fin and a few other officers. "Before Christmas? Remember what his stupid letter said! Elliot Christmas is in 2 days"

Elliot stopped walking and grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her to his chest hugging her. "Calm down baby. Ok? Just calm down. We are going to catch him"

Olivia felt the tears spring to her eyes as she stood wrapped in her partner/boyfriend arms. She nodded knowing that with every fiber in her being that she could trust Elliot. She always trusted him. "Thanks El. Come on let's get to this warehouse"

~Warehouse~  
Olivia was kneeling over Lauren Saunders's dead body. The girl had been killed just like Sara Carter. Her throat slit in the same manner with most likely the same tool. Olivia had found her I.D. She had just turned 33 the same age of Olivia. The young woman was her height and build. Her eyes a pale blue and her hair the same dark brown as Olivia's. She felt horribly for this woman.

Elliot was looking from Olivia to the dead woman on the ground. He gently placed his hand under Olivia's arm getting her up. "Come on Livvie. Let Warner do her job"

Olivia nodded numbly and said. "Can you take me home please?"

Elliot nodded and said. "Ok" he drove her home and walked her to her apartment. He followed her inside and said. "We are going to find him Liv. You go ahead and get some rest. I'll tell Cragen you weren't feeling to good"

Olivia nodded and took her jacket off and then her shoes. She turned to Elliot and gently kissed him. She pulled away and whispered. "I love you"

He smiled and brought her closer to him. "I love you too" He kissed her gently. The kissed turned into a hungry make out with Olivia's back pressed against the wall.

Olivia pulled away from him panting. She smiled and said as best she could. "You better get out of here before Cragen calls"

He groaned and said. "Livvie you are no fair."

She gave him a quick kiss and said. "But you love me"

"That I do" he said as he walked out the door.

Olivia stood against the wall for a few moments. She then went to the bathroom and started a nice hot bath. She needed to realize and try get her head clear of the two women.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter! I hope that you all enjoy! That season premiere was awesome! OMJ I can't wait until next weeks episode! I love Jennifer Love Hewitt! So anywho as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!**_

Olivia was in her tub for a really long time. The bubbled had gone a long time ago but the water was still warm and she didn't want to get out the tub. She felt so well relaxed. But after 10 minutes she sighed sitting up she stood and got out the tub wrapping her towel around her body. She went to her bed room and dried off. She was finally dressed in a blue sweat pants and a tank top that said Benson on the back and SVU across her chest .She went to her living room and sat on her couch. She cut the TV and just watched whatever was on that channel. She dozed off and slept for almost an hour. She sat up quickly hearing something coming from her bedroom. She stayed very still and just listened. When she heard nothing she stood up stretching realizing that she was hungry. She went to the kitchen and started searching for something to eat. She was making a sandwich when she heard a noise again. She turned slowly and made her way back to her bed. The knife with mayo on in her hand. Her gun was in her bedroom lying on her small night stand right next to her badge. She slowly opened the door slightly, just to see what was making the noise. She was hit the cold. She gasped seeing that her window was open. She rushed over and closed it. She looked at the window wondering how in the hell it got open in the first place. She felt someone behind and she looked at the window, behind her was the face of a man. She turned with a scream. "Get the fuck out of my house"

He laughed and said. "What? You don't want me detective sexy?"

Olivia knew that voice. "St. Nick?"

"In the flesh baby. Now we can do this easy way or the hard way" Nick said advancing her.

Olivia gripped the knife in her hand tightly. "Step any closer and I'm going to cut your balls off you sick fuck"

He chuckled. "What are you going to do with that butter knife? That thing can barely cut a piece of steak"

"Oh but I can make it work" She snarled. "Now get out of my house"

He stepped closer to her pulling out much larger knife. The knife that he used to kill the other two women. "Let's think about this. Who would win? And just think of what would happen to your partner? His kids?"

"Don't threaten them" she whispered.

St. Neck stepped even closer and said. "I can do whatever I want" He had Olivia caged in between him and the window. He was lightly tracing Olivia's jaw line with the edge of the knife.

She was lightly panting and shaking with anger. "Get off of me" she whispered. She easily lifted her leg and kneed him in the nuts. She shoved him backwards and sprinted over his body. Her eyes searching widely for her cell phone. She groaned when he tackled her to the ground her face smacking the hardwood. She whimpered feeling the blood come out of her now broken nose.

St. Nick flipped her around so that he was straddling her. "Detective! That wasn't a very good choice! Now look at you! Your nose is broken"

Olivia's face was throbbing. She easily kneed him again and shoved him off of her. "Keep your balls protected dirt bag" she kicked him hard in the face and made a mad dash for the door.

St. Nick groaned sitting up and reached in the waist band of his jeans pulling out a glock 45. He pulled the trigger and shot Olivia in the back of her leg.

Olivia cried out as she fell knocking over a small table as she fell down. She propped herself up and tried to stand.

St. Nick came up behind her wrapped his arms around her neck tightly. "What did I tell you?"

Olivia hands flew up and she dug on hand into his arm and the other clawing his eyes.

He tightened his hold and moved is head so that her hands flailed to reach his face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cloth drenched in chloroform. He placed it over her mouth and nose and held it there. "Go ahead Livvie. Just go to sleep"

Olivia was struggling in his hold and trying not to breath in the drug. But she was failing she was seeing black spots and then everything was getting fuzzy. She then passed out going limp in his arms.

"That's a good girl" He whispered against her hair. He lifted her up and took her to the bedroom. He quickly put some jogging pants on her along with a sweatshirt. He then went got her again and went out her window. He got in his truck and they drove off. "I wish you a merry Christmas. I was you a merry Christmas and a happy new year" he sang.

~Elliot~

Elliot was sitting at his desk looking at his clock and then at his phone. He was debating if he should call and check on Olivia. It had been hours since he took her home and he had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. He finally picked up his phone and called Olivia. It rang for a long time and then went to voice mail. He looked at the clock it was 3 in the morning, but on the other hand Olivia always answered her phone. He called 3 more times and when he didn't get a answer he stood up.

"What's up?"

"Olivia isn't answering her phone" Elliot said as he pulled his coat on. "I have to go check on her"

Fin nodded. It was only him and Elliot working on the case. Munch went on a search for coffee.

Suddenly Elliot's desk phone started ringing. "Detective Stabler Special Victims Unit"  
There was breathing on the phone and then a laugh. "Hey there Detective Cocky."

Elliot's eyes narrowed. "Nick?"

"That is St. Nick to you"

"What do you want? To lead me to another body?" Elliot asked. He was pissed.

"Well no not at the moment. I haven't had any fun with this body yet. But I bet you have Detective" St. Nick laughed.

Elliot's eyes narrowed and he said. "What?"

"I bet you have had fun with this body I have right here. She put up a struggle when I went to her apartment to get her earlier. That wasn't very smart. So I had to knock her out, for her own good of course. OO look my Christmas present is waking up."

Elliot's breathing was labored and his blood was boiling. He didn't want his hunch to be true. He wouldn't be able to function if it was true. "Who do you have?"

"Come on say Hi" St. Nick laughed.

There was a groan and a throaty. "Elliot?"

"Oh Liv baby" Elliot cried out. Damn it! He should have stayed with her and protected her.

"El! He was in my apartment and he used chloroform on me!" she cried into the phone.

"Did he rape you?" Elliot asked quietly.

There was silence on the phone and then Olivia whispered. "No but he shot me in the fucking calf" there was then a loud smack and Olivia cried out.

"If you touch here I swear to God" Elliot growled.

"What? You touch her like this?" St. Nick laughed. Olivia could be heard whimpering. "So Elliot I must be going. Santa has been very good to me this year" the line then went dead.

"OLIVIA!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people of earth! So sorry about that sort of cliff hanger and here is the next chapter! So as always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Elliot stared at the phone as he called out again. But when he heard the dial tone he knew that he was gone. That she was gone. He had to save her. It was his job to protect her and make sure she was safe and he failed. His partner was out there somewhere with some sick serial rapist! He growled as he slammed his fist on his desk. His Liv was out there somewhere! He didn't turn to look at them. "We have to go and check out her apartment"

"Yeah let's go" Fin said. He was red with anger so was Munch and Cragen.

"I'm going too" Cragen said as he pulled his coat back on.

They all got there coats on and hurried out the door and went to their cars. They got to Olivia's apartment building and went to her apartment. Elliot used his own key and opened the door slowly. The lights where still on and what he saw made his stomach clench. He could see drops of blood on the floor, and then a puddle of it. Most likely from her shot calf. Her small table was overturned and everything that was on it. He walked around the puddle of her blood and continued around the house. He would smile, he knew that Olivia put up quite a fight. She would have gotten away if that bastard didn't shoot her in the leg or use the chloroform for that matter. He sat down on her unmade bed and just stared at the picture of both of them on her nightstand. He sat there God know how long before he stood up and went back to the living room. He gave a them a look. "We have to find her."

"We know that Elliot. We are" Munch said as he stared at the puddle of blood on the floor. He pulled away from and stared at his captain.

"How are we going to do this? We have no idea where this sick fuck has taken her. He takes each woman to a different factory in the city" Fin said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Cragen said nothing. He was way to busy thinking the same thing his detectives brought up. How is he going to bring his little girl home?

~Olivia~  
She stared at him as stared at her. After he ended the phone call with Elliot he tried to touch her but she fought him off. She knew that she was in a empty warehouse. St. Nick somehow gotten a bed in here and that was where she was. Handcuffed to the bed. He wrapped the calf he shot up and just let it rest. Olivia was in major pain. "Please just let me go"

St. Nick laughed and said. "Yeah ok. I'll let you go and then I'll go and deliver presents to every little child in the world" he laughed as he ruffled Olivia's hair. "Your funny"

She flinched away from him and said. "Don't touch me"

He continued to touch her body, his hands trailing down her neck all the way to right above her belly button. "What are you going to do to stop me Detective Sexy?"

She groaned as she squirmed in the cuffs. "As you can tell I can't do anything at the moment but when I get free, and trust me I will get free, I'm going to take sweet pleasure in killing you" she whispered.

He laughed as he slid her panties off.

Olivia was hyperventilating and crying. The tough cop facade dropping she was scared out of her mind. She couldn't let him rape her. She couldn't let him do that to her. She kept trying to fight him off the best she could would both her hands tied up. "Is this the only way you can get women to fuck you? Huh you pathetic piece of shit?" she cried as he forced her legs open.

He actually froze and looked at her. "What did you just say to me?"

She took a lot of deep breaths and she said. "Is that the only way you can get women to have sex with you! Force them? Huh rape them? Is that the only time that small piece of you can actually work?" she spat.

He just stared at her. He was in disbelief of what he just heard. He moved away from her.

Olivia let out a large breath and tried to get her breathing under control. It seemed that she had stopped him for now.

He threw a blanket on her and turned away. "I'll be back later. No need to scream. No one can hear you anyway."

The blanket he had thrown to her landed halfway on her lower body and half way on the floor. It was starting to get really cold, since it was nearing nightfall. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE" She screamed after him.

But he didn't answer her. He just kept walking and walking until only the echo of his footsteps could be heard. He didn't understand why he stopped. He could have just killed that bitch when she started talking like that to him but he didn't. He couldn't. He had to clear his head and come back to with an empty head. Then he would be able to finish what he started.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the long wait! But here is the next chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia laid tied up to that bed screaming for someone to help her. But after almost 10 minutes she stopped screaming. She knew what St. Nick told her was true no one could hear her. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, it was getting colder and her leg was throbbing. She tried to forget about the pain her leg to try and focus on getting a way out. She needed to get warm also. She was shaking badly, and her teeth were chattering. She heard a creak from somewhere and she screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She waited and waited for any reply but there was no answer/ She then broke down and cried. "Elliot please I need you"

~Elliot~  
He was pacing back and forth in front of the victim board. He looked at all three woman's faces on of them being Olivia. How in the hell was he going to find her? He paused in front of Olivia's picture. He hated seeing his Liv on this board. He groaned as he sat down in his chair trying to think of anything that would help him find Olivia. His phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. He answered it without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello"

"Hello Detective Hot-Head" a familiar voice said. 

Elliot looked at the phone and as he put it on speaker and indicated for everyone to be quiet. "Bring Olivia back safely or I will hurt you"

St. Nick laughed and said. "Well I can't really bring back safely because she is already shot in the leg. So I'm gonna get hurt right?"

Elliot growled and said. "Where is she? Let me speak to her"

"I'm not by her at the moment. Hell I'm not in the same building as her" he said truthfully. He sighed. "She must be cold"

Elliot felt his skin pale. "You mean she is somewhere with no heat?"

"Well most abandoned buildings have no heat. She must be cold and hurting"

"You son of a bitch! Just tell me where she is" Elliot said.

"You should shut the hell up! Do you wanna know how good she felt under me as she squirmed and screamed? Huh? Do you wanna hear me describe the birth mark she has on her inner thigh?"

Elliot's breathing was heavy. "I swear to God if"

But he inturpperted him and said. "If what? I raped her? I guess that's for you to find out."

"Why did you call?" Elliot asked. His voice holding a hint of defeat.

"Just to tell you something"

"What is that? What do you want to tell me?"

St. Nick was silent for a moment before he said. "She put up one hell of a fight."

Everyone in the 1-6 was silent wondering what this had to do with anything.

"She loves you a lot" St. Nick whispered.

"I love her too" Elliot said. He was truly confused on what was going on.

"What would you do...what would you do if I were to kill her? Would you hunt me down and kill me? Or would you let it go?"

Elliot was silent for a second before he truthfully said. "I would let it go. I would want to kill you at first but I would be able to. Olivia wouldn't want me to go to jail for killing you. She would want me to be here for everyone else. For my kids." he chuckled ruethfully. "Hell I would kick your ass. You would be close to death but I wouldn't be able to do it"

St. Nick was silent for a long time before he said. "Then you are a better man than I thought you were. I thought whoever was screwing her a shit head"

"Why would you think that?" Elliot asked confused. Why was he talking to this guy like he wasn't a prep, like he wasn't the man that had his Liv some where in some cold empty building doing God knows what to her!

"Because most of the pretty girls go for the crappy guys." He replied.

"Olivia isn't like that. She may be pretty but she is smart. She wouldn't go for some dude that treats her like crap" Elliot said.

St. Nick was silent and he said. "Well I have to go. I think the temperature just dropped and I can't let her freeze to death." he then hung up the phone.

Elliot stared at the phone and then looked at everyone around him. "What in the hell was that about?"

"I have no idea my friend. But he sounded..."

"Defeated?" Fin suggested. 

"Yeah" Elliot and Munch said at the same time.

~Olivia~  
She was drifting in and out of it on that mattress in that warehouse. She groaned as her calf sent a throbbing pain through the rest of her body. Her nose was numb and she could feel the dried blood on her face. But known of that truly mattered at the moment. It was so cold, she was starting to become numb and sleepy. But she knew she couldn't close her eyes.

"Olivia?" St. Nick whispered as he came into the room. He fixed the cover around her and then placed another cover on her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" 

She was shivering hard and she studdered. "The...nn w..hy are yooooouu doing th.."

He sighed as he rubbed her face gently with a baby wipe, he was trying to get the blood off of her face. Her lips were turning blue and he knew that he had to get her warm or she could die. He sighed once more and said. "Like most cops say I have mommy problems" he chuckled as he said mommy.

"We all have mommy issues. Hell my mother was raped and i'm a product of that rape. She hated me and never talked to me. But you don't see me kidnapping and raping anybody" Olivia answered. She was starting to feel warmer. But her calf still hurt like a bitch.

He nodded and said. "But your special. That's why I am going to let you go."

Olivia's eyes widen and she said. "Your going to let me go?"

"Yeah"' he replied simply.

"Why? What happened?"

"When I was about to rape those other two girls they didn't try to do anything. They just laid their and took it! I mean they didn't put up a fight until they thought help was on the way. But you didn't do that. You fought me the whole time. I don't know why that changed my mind but there is a fire in you and I don't want to me responsible for putting that fire out." St. Nick said. He handed gently lifted up the covers and slid her underwear back on.

She couldn't believe this was happening. "Can you tell me what your real name is?"

"It really is Nick. My mother use to call me St. Nick around the holidays. When she wanted her present" he spat.

Olivia groaned and asked. "Did she rape you?"

Nick sighed and said. "That doesn't matter. She's gone now, died of lung cancer three weeks ago"

Olivia was starting to understand his sick reasoning for doing this. "Ok. I'm sorry?" she offered.

"Oh no don't try to apologize, I could give a fart that she is gone" Nick laughed he placed the covers back on her.

Olivia didn't even realize that he had put fresh band aids on her gun shot wound.

"I'm sorry for shooting you" he said softly.

Olivia looked in his big green eyes and actually felt sorry for him. He was just a confused kid, who was abused by his mother and didn't understand how things actually worked in the real world.

He got the key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs.

Olivia quickly put her hands under the covers and rubbed them together trying to warm them up and sooth her chaff and bruised wrist.  
"Try and get warm. I'll come back and then I'll take you to the hospital" he said as he stood up.

Olivia sat up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm bringing my van around. I parked it far off" he said as he walked out.

Olivia nodded not knowing what else to say. She couldn't believe how lucky she was! She waited for a good 10 minutes before she started to worry. "NICK?" she called. She winced as she threw her legs over the mattress and got her sweats on and then her shoes. She limped out of the room calling his name. "NICK?" She walked down creaky stairs and she gasped and ran to Nick's body.

He laid by the door with a knife in his hand. It was bloody and so was his neck.

Olivia had tears in her eyes and she searched for a cell phone. No such look. She placed her hands on his neck and felt a faint pulse. She groaned as she got up him and dragged him outside. Thankfully he had brought the van around and it was still going. She got him in the back seat of the van and then rushed to the front. She started the van and she drove off heading to the hospital. She looked around for a phone as she drove. "Damn It!" she yelled. No phone. She was afraid she wasn't going to make it to the hospital in time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and everything. So nothing much to say but thanks for reading and reviewing!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia kept speeding through the warehouse district. She had to hurry up and get to the the hospital, Nick was dying back there and she was hurt. She was starting to feel dizzy and the cold was once again getting to her. She tried to cut the heat on in the van but she realized the heat was broken too. "Oh just great" she groaned, She took a sharp left unsure of where she was.

"Olivia" Nick groaned out. His voice sounded like he was choking on well...blood.

Olivia looked at him in the review mirror. She winced "You look like crap dude"

He chuckled but he wounded out coughing up blood. "Thanks...So...sweet" he choked.

Olivia once again winced as she said. "Don't talk ok. I'm going to get us to the hospital! And all is going to be okay? Okay?"

He gave a curt nod and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. But they came back and he looked even worse.

"Put some pressure on it!" Olivia shouted. She turned another corner and finally realized where she was! "That's what I'm talking about!" she mumbled. She knew the hospital was a good 10 minutes away. But the way she was driving she would get there in a good 5 or 6 minutes. She stole another glance at Nick and she screamed. "NICK! STAY WITH ME"

He groaned forcing his eyes open. "Let...me...die" he rasped out.

Olivia shook her head. "No! I won't let that happen. I know what your thinking you can't do this to yourself! You don't need to die okay? You can live"

"Kill...raped...bad" he rasped.

Olivia snapped. "No! But you let me go! I saw it in your eyes, you've changed just don't sell your self short okay. You can changed and get help. Please don't give up now!" Olivia felt tears in her eyes as she drove the city. She felt her own eyes closing but she forced her self to stay awake. She had to stay focus and get them to safety. She could see the hospital parking lot and she turned right into. She stole a look at Nick. She smiled weakly seeing that he was holding pressure to his wound. "Good...job" she said. But then she passed out and the car crashed into the pole.

~Elliot~  
He sat at his desk in a funk. He was trying to get think of anything that Nick told them that they could use to find Olivia. He ran his hand through his short hair as he leaned back in his chair with a frown. A warehouse. He stood up and walked away from everyone. He pulled out his phone to check out his kids. His baby sister, Amelia, answered the phone. "Hey sis. The kids still up?"

Amelia was going to watch the kids on nights that Elliot had to work. She lived literally right around the corner. She was happy to help her brother. "Uhm yeah. The twins are knocked out are Kathleen is already in her bed. But Maureen is still awake"

"Can you put her on the phone?"

"Sure. Just hold on a second" Amelia said. She called out for Maureen.

Maureen came pounding out of the kitchen biting into a banana. "Yes?"

"Your dad is on the phone"

Maureen took the phone and said. "Hey daddy"

Elliot smiled proudly as he said. "Hi Maury. How are you doing?" 

"Good. You know what tomorrow is right?"

Elliot laughed and he said. "Of course I do sweetie."

"Good. Just making sure" she laughed.

"I wouldn't forget Christmas Eve" Elliot said.

"Have you heard anything about Olivia?" Maureen asked, she bit her bottom lip.

Elliot sighed and said. "No nothing yet"

"Oh daddy! Are you going to find her before Christmas?"

"I'm going to try. I'm going to find her" he promised his 13 year old daughter.

Maureen was silent as she thought about her next words. "I can't imagine Christmas with out all of us together. If Olivia isn't here it isn't all of us, plus we would be worried sick especially you. It would be well bad. So daddy please find her"

Elliot nodded as he said. "I will darling"

Maureen smiled and they continued to talk to on another until Elliot told her to get off the phone and head to bed. He closed his cell phone and placed it back in his pocket. He went back to the squad room and sat at his desk. His eyes wandering to the empty desk in front of him. The desk his partner should be at right now, not in some warehouse some where with some crazy Christmas freak!

Munch was sitting as he desk also, he was going with a lead he received from a tip on the tip line. It was turning out to be utterly useless. His desk phone started ringing. "Detective Munch" 

"Hi Detective this is Dr. Tillson from Mercy."

"How can I help you?" Munch asked. He sat there listening to everything as the good doctor talked to him. After he talked to the doctor he stood up and said. "You guys. I think I know where Olivia is"

Elliot's head snapped up at Olivia's name as did Fin. "What?"  
"I just got off the phone with a doctor from Mercy. A Jane Doe crashed a van into a pole right outside of the hospital. A man with a slit throat was in the back seat. The Jane Doe matches Olivia to the T!"

Elliot jumped up and started getting his things on. "Let's go"

Fin, Munch, Cragen and Elliot all rushed out of the 1-6 and went to their cars, all of the men eager to get to Mercy. They arrived at Mercy in record time and they went inside of the hospital. Cragen showed his badge and explained everything.

"Oh yes sir go ahead through the double doors. Dr. Tillson should be right through there"

The men nodded and went through the double doors.

"Dr. Tillson?" Elliot asked a man standing outside of a room looking at a clipboard.

The man turned and nodded. "Yes may I help you?"

"You called about a Jane Doe? You said that she could be our missing detective?"

"Oh yes she is right in here." He opened the door and they all went inside.

Elliot gasped. "Livvie" he whispered as he went closer to the bed. She was sleeping deeply, there was a bandage wrapped around her head, her leg was exposed and stitched up and a tad bruised, she had bruises on her face and defensive wounds.

"What happened to her?" Cragen asked as he watched Elliot take a seat next to Olivia's bed.

"She was driving a van and it crashed into a pole outside of the hospital. She bashed her head pretty hard against the steering wheel. She has a gun shot wound to the calf. The defensive wounds were there already." Dr. Tillson said. He looked at the men as if to ask them what happened to her.

"She has been kidnapped for the last 2 days by the man that was in the back of the van" Fin said.

"Where is good old St. Nick"

"He didn't survive the crash. He already was at deaths door. He had slit his throat. Bleeding badly and the crash just rushed the process" Dr. Tillson said. 

"Olivia darling?" Elliot said getting her cold hand. She was freezing. He gently wrapped the covers around her. He looked up at the doctor and asked. "Was she raped?"

"No. She wasn't she does have bruises on her inner thighs indicating that rape was tried" Dr. Tillson said.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked gently, he waited a couple minutes before he looked at Dr. Tillson. "Is there something else your not telling us?"

All the men looked at Dr. Tillson. He sighed and said. "Like I said. She bashed her head pretty hard against the steering wheel. She had minor bleeding in her brain."

"Bleeding in the brain doesn't sound minor to me" Elliot growled. 

"Why isn't she waking up?" Cragen asked.

"She's in a coma" Dr. Tillson said.

"What" All the men asked at the same time.

"She's in a coma."

"How long?" Fin asked facing the doctor. Why in the hell didn't this dude tell them that in the first place?

"It could be 3 days or 3 months. We don't know. But hopefully it won't be long."

Elliot felt tears in his eyes as he kissed Olivia's cold hand. "Oh Livvie." 

Dr. Tillson turned to leave, leaving the men alone to be with their lost and found family member. He turned forgetting to say something. "Oh yes. Before I leave, we were able to save the fetus"

Elliot sat up rather quickly. "What? Fetus?"

"Yes. She is 10 weeks pregnant. 2 months"

"Holy shit" Elliot said. He gently lifted up Olivia's blanket and gently pushed up her shirt and exposed her slightly pudgy stomach. He didn't notice it before, because it was winter and she wore sweaters and when they were _together_ he never was paying attention to the slight bump. "Oh Livvie" he whispered. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and said. "Hi baby. It's daddy"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and all that jazz! So nothing much to say but read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Elliot gently placed the shirt over her stomach and covered her body once more. "Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant? That should have been the second thing out of your mouth! Right after you told me she was in a coma!" Elliot said standing up and looking at the doctor.

Dr. Tillson just looked at Elliot. "Sorry Sir. I have to go. If you have any questions page the nurse" he then walked out.

"Asshole" Fin muttered.

"So you didn't know she was pregnant?" Munch asked softly.

"No idea. She probably doesn't even know" Elliot sighed as he sat back down by her bedside. He then looked at his boss and colleagues. His friends and he said. "You guys knew we were together?"

"Well of course we are detectives" Munch said laughing.

Elliot smiled and said to Cragen. "You don't mind?"

"Well at first I was upset. But I waited to see if something was going to happen. But nothing did, hell you two became even better partners." Cragen answered.

Elliot nodded and once again kissed Olivia's hand.

"She's going to wake up Elliot. Don't worry Olivia is a fighter and if that baby is anything like he or she's parents, then it will be a fighter too." Munch said as he put a hand on Elliot's shoulder. 

"Christmas eve is tomorrow" Elliot said softly. "How am I suppose to explain the state Olivia is in to my kids? They love Olivia" 

"Just pray that she wakes up before then" Fin said simply.

Elliot nodded and sighed. Livvie darling wake up, not just for me for our kids. For that little child your carrying.

~The Next Day~  
Even though he didn't want to Elliot went home. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell his family what happened to Olivia. He opened the door and went inside the house. He could hear them in the kitchen. It was early Christmas Eve morning. He went to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame with a smile. "Hey you guys"

"Hey daddy!" Lizzie said as she ran to her father and gave him a huge hug.

"Olivia?" Amelia asked after all the kids hugged their father. 

Elliot said and took a seat at the table.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We found her."

"That's great! When can we see her?" Maureen asked.

Elliot sighed and said. "We found her at a hospital. She was in a car accident. During the accident she hit her head really hard"

"Is she okay?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot answered. "She's in a coma"

Amelia gasped her hand covering her mouth. "Oh El" she stepped closer to him placing her hand on her big brothers shoulder. She truly loved Olivia and loved how Elliot was with her.

Maureen looked at her father with wide eyes. "A coma? As in she is never waking up?" 

"No of course not!" Elliot said. 

Maureen eyes filled with tears as she said. "But that is what happened to mom's friend two years ago! She fell down the subway stairs and she was in a coma! She still hasn't woken up! So Olivia isn't going to wake up!" she then rushed out of the kitchen and slammed the door to her room.

Elliot looked at Amelia and when she nodded he went upstairs and walked upstairs to his daughters room and walked inside. He found his teenage daughter at her vanity stand. He went over to her and got the chair from her desk and said. "Maureen"

She looked at him with tear fill eyes. "How come this happened to Olivia! She is such a good loving person! She doesn't deserve to never wake up!"

Elliot wrapped his arms around his 13 year old daughter and said. "Sweetie. Just because someone is in a come that doesn't mean they aren't going to wake up. There are plenty of people who fell into a coma but woke up"

She sniffed and said. "Really?"

"Yeah sweetie."

"What can we do? I mean to wake Olivia up. I would hate for her to not be here for Christmas. She loves being with us during the holidays"

Elliot sighed and said. "They really isn't anything we can do but pray for her"

Maureen sighed and wiped her eyes. "Okay. We can do that" she then forced a smile and she said. "Can we go and see her?"

"Of course. Come on let's go and check on the others"

Maureen agreed and they walked downstairs together and went inside of the kitchen. Amelia was talking with the other kids.

Lizzie turned to her father and said. "So Livvie is taking a sleep?" she asked

Elliot nodded and said. "Basically. But we just can't wake her up.

The twins nodded and asked. "Can we go and see her?"

Elliot nodded and said. "Of course. You guys want to go now?"

Kathleen nodded and wiped her eyes and said. "Yeah" 

Elliot nodded and he watched as his children went and got their stuff one. "You coming Amelia?"

"Of course. Are you going to tell Mom, Michael, Thomas, or Lynette?" Amelia asked naming off their siblings.

Elliot sighed and said. "I'm not sure. I mean yeah if she stays in it longer than 3 days than of course. They love Olivia and if she wakes up today or hopefully tomorrow then I'll just tell them that she was found and had to be hospitalized"

"Mama will kill you if she finds out that you didn't tell her about her future daughter" Amelia said with a small smile.

Elliot chuckled and said. "True. I'll tell them"

The kids came back to the kitchen with their hats, scarfs, gloves, coats and boots on. They all piled into the SUV and drove in silence to the hospital. Elliot took them to Olivia's room and he opened the door slowly hoping he would hear her voice asking him where in the hell he was. But of course that didn't happen. They stepped further into the room and they stopped in their tracks.

Elliot stepped out the room to make sure he was in the same room. He went back inside and looked back at the empty bed. Where in the hell was Olivia at?

"Daddy where is Olivia?"

Elliot stood speechless with his mouth hanging open. Before he could answer the bathroom door opened, Elliot turned and felt a smile grace his face. "Liv"

She looked at him shocked and said. "What's going on? Elliot's what is with the tears?" she stepped closer to him gently placing her cold hand on his cheeking.

Elliot placed his hand on top of her's and he smiled bringing her closer to him in a gentle but tight hug. "Oh Liv" he whispered against her head.

"What happened? Why am I here?" she asked confused as she snuggled into his chest. She then looked at the kids shocked but utterly happy faces. "What happened?"

"Olivia you don't remember anything? Nothing at all about why you are here and what happened?" Elliot asked as he walked her over back to the bed and tucked her in. 

She looked at him with wide eyes. "No. Elliot your scaring me! What happened?"

"You don't remember anything about St. Nick? Olivia what is today?"

"St. Nick as in Santa Claus? And today is December 20th right?"

"No. It's December 24. Christmas Eve" Maureen said as she took a step closer to Olivia's bed. The other kids followed her lead.

"Elliot what happened to me? How come I can't remember the last 4 days?" Olivia asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Elliot sighed as he rubbed her head. How was he about to explain everything that happened to his girlfriend these past 4 days? How was he going to tell her that she was kidnapped and almost raped? How was he going to tell her that she was pregnant? "Maureen can you go and take your siblings to the cafeteria and get some hot coco?"

Maureen nodded and got the money from her father. She got the twins hands and they left the room.

"Is it that bad?" Olivia whispered thickly. Tears in her eyes.

"It's a long story baby" Elliot said kissing the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello people of earth! I'm have been writing all day today (Monday) because we have had a snow day! I know awesome right! Lol so anywho thanks ahead for the reviews and stuff. So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia stared at Elliot waiting for the long story. But before he could tell her the doctor came in.

"Aw wonderful. How are you feeling Miss. Benson?" Dr. Meyer asked.

"Confused" Olivia answered throwing a look at Elliot. She looked back at the doctor and added. "A bit tired too"

"Both to be expected. I know you have many questions for your boyfriend. But before that can be done we have test and things of that nature. To make sure their isn't any lasting brain damage." Dr. Meyer explained.

Olivia and Elliot both nodded. Elliot sat down and watched as another nurse came in and they both assisted Olivia in a long series of testing. Almost 2 hours later she was cleared with a clean bill of health and was able to leave. (_**AN: I have no idea how long it would really take for some who just woke up from a coma can leave. So for the sake of the story I'm letting Olivia leave that night. If any can tell me that would be great. It would be great to know for upcoming stories! Sorry for interrupting the story!) **_

Elliot helped her into the scrubs the nurse had given her and winced when she winced at her hurt calf. She gave him a look. "I'll tell you everything I promise" he said kissing her cheek.

Olivia nodded and before she could say anything the kids returned with a nurse. After they returned the first time Elliot sent them for hot coco a nurse offered to take the kids on a tour of the kid's wing of the hospital.

"Daddy this place is cool! I'm going to work here" Lizzie said with a determined look on her face.

Elliot nodded knowing his youngest girl would wind up working her. Elizabeth had a very strong personality and she worked hard for what she believed in. "Come on you guys. Let's head home"

"Olivia get's to come?" Maureen asked.

"Yes. Clean bill of health" Olivia said proudly. She didn't want to stay in the hospital, she disliked hospitals very much.

The kids hugged Olivia softly but happily. They were excited Olivia was going to be home for Christmas after all. "Oh Liv tomorrow is going to be so fun!" Kathleen babbled on as they walked out of the hospital and to the SUV.

"I know" Olivia replied with a smile.

They were soon in the warm car and were heading to Elliot's house. Olivia looked out the window slightly confused. She was trying to remember what had happened to last couple of days but all she could bring up and blank spaces. It made her head hurt to try and think about it.

Elliot saw the look on her face and it pained him that she was going through this. They arrived at the house and everyone rushed in wanting to get out of the cold. The kids went their separate ways all of them getting ready for bed so they get started on their Christmas Eve ritual.

Olivia started walking to Elliot's bedroom, she could hear him behind her. She sat down on his bed and said. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

Elliot nodded with a sigh. "Okay. Where should I start?" he said really to himself.

"With this St. Nick character. Who is he?"

"St. Nick was a serial rapist that started to kidnap and rape women 4 well almost 5 days ago. He raped and killed 2 women."

"Oh" Olivia whispered. "Okay then what happened to me?"

"He sent a letter to the 1-6 explaining how everything was going to go down on Christmas. But before then he would have his fun. He called you at the 1-6 and then let you talk to the girl that he had."

She frowned and then she said. "And then he killed her. Right? We found her in a old factory?"

"That's right. You felt really guilty about that. Then the next day he had another women. He once again."

But Olivia cut him off. "Killed her when she was talking on the phone with me. I'm started to remember something. I was at home and he was in the window. I think. He shot me right?" she asked.

"Yes. He kidnapped you from your apartment" Elliot said. He was studying her reaction.

"Did...did he rape me?" she asked her breathing quickening.

"No he was going to. But he called me. He said something about how you spoke to him"

Olivia closed her eyes and she chuckled. "I was yelling at him. Telling him off. He got pissed and left me there"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah after that he called me. We talked for a little while. He hung up sounding defeated. Like he was going to let you go"

She kept her eyes clothes as she said. "Yeah. He came back and put a blanket on me. It was freezing, he even untied my arms" she rubbed her arms. She opened her eyes and said. "He told me why he did this. He told me about him. His mother would sexually assault him as he grew up. She would call him St. Nick and would ask for her Christmas present."

"That's horrible" Elliot said. But it was hard from him to feel anything for someone who had raped and killed 2 women and kidnapped and attempted to rape the love of his life.

"She died of cancer not to long ago. That's why he started doing this." she opened her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled as she said. "I remember everything now. He was about to drive me back to the 1-6. He went to get his van. He was taking a really long time so I went looking for him. He had slit his own throat. I somehow got him to the car and I started driving. He wanted to die. He felt so guilty for what he did, he felt that he deserved to die. I was really cold and I was in a lot of pain. I crashed the car right in front of the hospital"

Elliot nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. "It's okay Olivia"

She sniffed as tears fell down her face. "Did he make it?"

"No he didn't." Elliot responded.

Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "He could have been helped. I know he could have been. He was some really mess up kid. He didn't know anything but what his mother told him" she whispered as she looked at her hands.

Elliot nodded and kissed the side of her head. "I'm just happy to have you right here. In my arms on Christmas Eve"

Olivia laughed and said. "I'm happy to be here. I thought I was going to die in that warehouse. From either the cold or lose of blood"

"I'm glad you kept fighting" he said. He had his hand on her body. Right below her chest right over her stomach. How was he about tell her that she was two months pregnant.

Olivia was watching him ."What is it? What else aren't you telling me?" she asked she raked her brain trying to think of anything that she might be coming up blank on. Nope. What was he hiding?

"Hey dad? Liv we are ready for the holiday movie?" The twins both called through the door,

"Well be down there soon. Tell Maureen to start the popcorn" Elliot said. He waited until he heard the twins run through the house and then down the stairs. He then turned his attention back to Olivia.

She was staring into his eyes as she sat up so she could get a better read on his emotions. "What's up?"

"Uhm the doctor told me something while you were in the coma. Well he told all of us really"

"What do you mean? All of who?" She asked utterly confused.

"Munch, Fin and Cragen" he paused before he said. "He told us that you are pregnant. 10 weeks so that is like two months"

Olivia's eyes widen as she sat there and stared at Elliot. "Oh did he?" she asked shocked.

He got her hand and said softly but firmly. "Yes. Two months. Did you know? I mean was it suppose to be a Christmas surprise? I mean you can tell us all tomorrow and we can act surprised. Well mama, Lynette, Amelia, Michael, Tomas and Casey will be surprised. The kids too"

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes and she cupped his face. "No it wasn't going to be a Christmas surprise. I had no idea! I thought I was just coming down with a stomach bug or something"

Elliot smiled and said. "So your carrying me child"

Olivia smiled brightly as she responded. "That I am" her hand fell onto her stomach as she whispered. "I'm pregnant! Oh my goodness" 

Once they were finally able to regain their ability to move they went downstairs to settle down with the kids for a Christmas Eve movie. This years two movies where. How The Grinch Stole Christmas and Eloise at Christmas Time. Elliot and Olivia laid cuddled on the couch. Elliot could tell that Olivia was utterly tired and she was forcing herself to be up for the kids. But she fell asleep in the beginning of the second movie. He smiled seeing that she had her hand on her stomach. He kissed the side of her head. Happy to have her home in her arms. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people of earth! So here is the new chapter. Hope you like it! Read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

After the movies were over Elliot sent the rest of the kids upstairs to be. The twins stared longingly at the Christmas tree as they hugged and kissed their father goodnight. "Love you daddy. Love you too Liv" they whispered as they kissed her forehead too.

Elliot smiled as he watched his kids head upstairs. He then stood up and picked Olivia up in his strong arms. He kissed her sleeping head and carried upstairs. He laid her in the bed and took her pants off so that she would be more comfortable. He then got in his own pajamas. He went to check on the kids after about an hour. They were fast asleep. They knew how it worked, the faster they went to sleep the faster Christmas morning would get here. He smiled as he shut Maureen's door. It was close to midnight. He then went down and set all the Christmas gifts out after everything was set under the tree he went back upstairs. He closed the door behind him and then got in bed with Olivia. He kissed her lips gently as he whispered. "Merry Christmas Olivia"

"Merry Christmas" she mumbled as she kissed him back. 

Elliot laughed and kissed her once more.

She cuddled to his warm body wrapping her leg around his waist and she whispered against his chest. "I love you"

"I love you too Livvie. Now get some sleep. I know your tired." Elliot said with a smile. He kissed her forehead. He watched as she fell back asleep and he soon went to sleep also.

~Christmas~  
The twins were of course the first one's up. Lizzie got up and went to her brother's bedroom. She opened the door and smiled seeing that he was up. They both knew the rules. They weren't allowed to go downstairs until their dad was up and ready.

Maureen woke up next and she peeked out her window happy for the snow. She tip toed past her fathers room and went to Kathleen. Kathleen was up also about to head to Maureen's room. They both let out an excited giggle. They could hear Lizzie and Dickie chatting quietly. They walked to their little siblings room and opened the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Maury" Lizzie said as she hugged her big sister.

They exchanged their greetings and soon were settled on Dickie's floor waiting for any sign of life coming for their dad's room.

Olivia was the next to wake up. She was still a little sore but she pushed all that out of her mind. She loved Christmas! She was laid across Elliot's chest. She peeked through her arms and sighed happily. "Elliot" she whispered as she poked his chest. 

No response.

"Elliot?" she did it again. "Wake up! Christmas!" she said excitedly.

Elliot groaned as he said. "What?"

"CHRISTMAS!" Olivia said excitedly. She sat up and said. "Come on! Time to open gifts!" she knew the kids had to be by now. It was almost 8!

Elliot laughed as he sat up and yawned. He gently kissed the top of her forehead and said. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Now come on! We have to open gifts!" Olivia sat up and slightly winced she moved to fast. Her calf was still a little sore. But she still smiled as she stood up and stretched. "I see you looking at my panties Stabler" she giggled.

Elliot laughed as he winked at her. "It's hard not to Liv. Your under are sexy"

She laughed. "You think this is sexy?" she tugged a little at her underwear. "It's penguins? Dancing penguins"

He laughed and stood up. "Yeah"

She giggled as she pulled on Elliot's shorts and then some house shoes. "Oo then you should see my undies with the dancing panda bears."

"Oh Livvie I love it when you talk dirty" Elliot laughed as she went to the master bathroom.

Olivia laughed and she checked her self out in the full mirror as she brushed her teeth. Her bandage on her calf was fresh and she had bags under her eyes but she looked good. She finished brushing her teeth and then put her hair in a pony tail. She stood and watched as Elliot get himself ready for the morning. She grabbed the camera off of the dresser and said. "I got the camera"

"Good. Now let's go get the kids before they explode." Elliot laughed as he opened the door. As soon as he did he was bombarded by his kids.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" They all shouted hugging both adults.

"Merry Christmas" Olivia and Elliot laughed at the same time. They all found them ways downstairs and the kids squealed as they saw all the gifts. 

Olivia smiled brightly. She saw the gifts she had gotten the kids. "You got them from my house?" she asked Elliot.

"Of course." Elliot answered as they took a seat. "Okay you know the rules. Lizzie first" Elliot had the kids open their gifts from youngest to oldest.

Dickie groaned as he took a seat and tried to wait patiently. 

Lizzie had gotten clothes and toys from her father and a charm to go with her bracelet. Each year he got his daughter Christmas and Birthday charms. From Maureen she got a beanie baby to go with her growing collection. From Kathleen she gotten the The Princess Diaries. Both of the movies. From her twin she got a nail polish kit and finally from Olivia she had gotten a mood ring and a gift card to Toys R Us. She hugged everyone and gave her thanks.

Next was Dickie. From his father he had gotten clothes and toys. Plus tickets to an upcoming hockey game. Elliot wanted to spend more time with his son and he knew Dickie had a growing fascination with hockey. From his oldest sister he got a game for the X-Box, from Kathleen he had gotten a collection of the Ben 10 movies. From his twin he had gotten a baseball card. Elliot started giving the kids money to buy each other gifts, Lizzie would get Dickie baseball cards. From Olivia he had gotten a model airplane kit and a gift card to Toys R Us.

After Dickie, Kathleen took his placed. She smiled as she opened the gifts from her father which was of course clothes. He had also gotten her a charm for her bracelet and tickets to an new art gallery that was to opening soon. From Maureen she had gotten the first book in the Maximum Ride series along with the second and third one.

"Sorry I couldn't find The Final Warning anywhere" Maureen said.

"No it's okay" Kathleen said with a smile. She was in love with James Patterson. From Dickie she had gotten a pair of Aquamarine earrings. Aquamarine was her birthstone. From Lizzie she had gotten some new paint brushes. And from Olivia she had gotten special paper and new paint. "Thanks Olivia." Her father had already gotten her an easel on her birthday months ago.

Finally it was Maureen time to open her gifts. From her father she had gotten clothes, the complete first of Glee and a charm for the bracelet. From Kathleen she had gotten the CD's with all the songs from Glee. From Dickie she had gotten the first book in The House Of Night series.

"I saw someone on the playground reading it and I thought you might like it" he answered.

"Thanks Dickie" She said smiling. From Lizzie she had gotten necklace that had a L and a M on it. Lizzie adored her oldest sister. And from Olivia she had gotten Glee Karaoke Revolution for the Wii. "Oh my God" Maureen squealed as she opened. She hugged Olivia tightly. She was obsessed with Glee and had secretly been wishing for Glee Karaoke! "It even has some microphone!" she squealed as she looked at again. "We all have to play!"

Elliot laughed and said "Later. Let's clean up and then get ready for everyone to come over."

Olivia looked at him confused.

He saw her face and he laughed. "You get your gift when everyone gets here" he kissed her nose.

"So unfair!" she groaned. She then smiled and said. "Fine that's when your getting yours too!"

Elliot smiled and said. "Okay. That seems fair."

Olivia nodded with a smile and they all started the cleaning process. After that was done Olivia and Maureen went at it with the Glee karaoke. Kathleen sat on the stool in her room getting ready to paint. Lizzie was painting her nails, giving herself the whole mani and pedi experience, Dickie was in the playroom setting up his model airplanes set. Elliot was getting dinner started in the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! So thanks for the many reviews on like all the updates I did! Lol so with further waitage here is the next chapter! So as always read, review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was much later Christmas day. All the friends from the 1-6 were at the Stabler house, along with Elliot's mother, two sisters (Amelia and Lynette) and his two brothers (Thomas and Michael).

Bernadette Stabler was in the kitchen with Kathleen, Amelia and Casey. They were getting dinner finished off. Thomas was with Dickie. Dickie was excited to show his uncle his Christmas presents. Fin, Munch and Cragen were getting the presents out of the cars and placing them under and around the chair. Olivia, Lynette, Maureen and Lizzie were playing Glee Karaoke. Elliot was somewhere with Michael.

"Oh Olivia" Bernadette called. 

"Coming" Olivia said as she as hopped off the couch. Maureen and Lynette were both singing Defying Gravity. She went inside with a smile. The food smelt great to her pregnant nose. "Yes ma'am?"

Bernie laughed and said. "Oh don't with that Ma'am stuff. And no Mrs. Stabler! You would make me think my mother in law was here. Please call me Bernie"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Okay"

Bernie smiled and said. "So this child tells me you were in the hospital. Are you okay?" as she said this her eyes fell to Olivia's stomach and then flew up to her face.

"Elliot didn't tell you?" Olivia asked. She knew he didn't. Great.

"I didn't tell what?" Elliot asked as he walked in behind her.

"That my future daughter was in the hospital" Bernie said as she sliced cucumbers for the salad.

Elliot frowned. "What ma?"

"Why didn't you tell me Olivia was in the hospital?"

"Well Ma. Olivia was in the hospital. You know about what happened?"

"Well sort of. Hey little miss Katie can you go get washed up for dinner and then tell everyone to get ready to eat?" Bernie said to the ten year old.

"Okay grandma" Kathleen said as she skipped out of the kitchen. Her dark red Christmas dress swishing behind her.

"You mean when she was taken but that poor sick man?" Bernie asked as she placed the knife down and poured the cucumbers in the salad bowl.

"Yes. He shot her in the calf."

"Oh you poor thing" Bernie said as she went over and hugged Olivia.

Lynette leaned against the stove waiting for the rest to come out. Thomas, Michael and Lynette had came inside the kitchen. Ready to help their mother with the dishes that needed to be carried out.

"What's going on?"

"Ma is finding out what happened to Olivia" Lynette said. She too wanted to know what happened to Olivia. She liked Olivia and would be happy for her to have Olivia in her family. She didn't feel the same with Kathy.

"Uhm Mrs. I mean Bernie that's not the whole story" Olivia said. She threw Elliot a look as if to ask why he wasn't telling the whole story.

"Oh Olivia you can call me mom. Michael Jackson Stabler don't you eat no more of the cucumbers" she said with out even turning around.

Michael jumped as he popped the last of many cucumbers in his mouth. "Yes ma"

Thomas snickered as did Lynette.

"Okay go on sweetie" Bernie said turning her attention back to Olivia.

"Uhm well. I was in the hospital because I was shot in the calf. But that wasn't really the biggest problem. You see I was driving to the hospital and I smashed the van into a pole right outside of the hospital. I hit my head pretty hard" She moved her bangs to show her the stitches. "I was in a coma. For almost two days"

Bernie blinked hard and she said. "Why didn't you tell me? Elliot James Stabler you should have called me!"

"I was going to ma but I didn't want to worry you unless she was in it more than 3 days" Elliot said.

"Elliot i" but she was interrupted by Kathleen coming back into the kitchen. "Yes sweetie?"

"Everyone one is at the table grandma. Grandpa Don, Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin just brought the last of the gifts in" Kathleen responded.

"Oh goody. Come on everyone grab a tray to take out."

Olivia and Elliot both breathed a sigh of relief happy to get off the hook. Elliot picked up the ham and Olivia the big tray mac and cheese.

"No. Olivia get that salad. You shouldn't carry that in your condition" Bernie scolded.

Olivia's eyes widen. She didn't tell the oldest Stabler about her pregnancy. "My condition?"

Bernie smiled knowlingly and with a twinkle in her eye said. "You just did get out the hospital. You should be resting" she walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia swore she heard Bernie say for both of your sakes. But she shook her head thinking it wasn't possible for Elliot's mother she was pregnant. Hell she had just found out yesterday! His mother couldn't know! Right?

~After the food and presents~  
The kids were utterly happy about everything after the last gift was opened. The kids had gotten what they wanted and more, plus they had a really good meal. Everyone was sitting in the living just talking with one another. Olivia sat across from Elliot and between Munch and Michael.

Elliot then stood up and said. "I think I should give Olivia my Christmas present now"

"Finally! I was wondering if you forgot about me" Olivia laughed as she stood up. "Gimme gimme gimme" she sang. She laughed Christmas it brought the child out in her.

Elliot laughed and sat Olivia down in the chair he was just in. "Stay right here" he then went out of the living room.

Olivia looked around at her family trying to figure out if they had any clue what was going on. She noticed that Michael, Thomas, Munch, Fin and Cragen wouldn't meet her eyes. Everyone else looked just as confused as she felt and looked.

Elliot came back a second later and said. "Here we are" he took a deep breath and then he got down on one knee.

"Oh My" Olivia whispered.

The whole room got silent as Elliot opened his mouth. "Olivia Vanessa Benson. I love with everything I have. My kids love you with too and I see that every time you look at them you love them too. Your a wonderful mother and you are going to be a wonderful mother. Every time I see you my day just feels so much better, every thing just seems so much more manageable with you in my life. I have no idea where I would be without you. I don't want to know where I would be with out you. I want us to be together forever loving one another and having each others backs like we always did. Since the first day we meet. So with all of that in mind Olivia would you give me the pleasure of being my wife?"

Olivia's eyes were wide and filled with tears. Holy Shit! She thought. She opened her mouth trying to talk. Trying to give him the answer he was waiting for. But no words could come out. She was still in shock from what he said to her. Those words had to be the most romantic and loving thing anyone had ever told her! She opened her mouth once more but closed thanks to the tears that were now falling. So she did what she could, which meant nodding her head yes and crying. She wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and kept nodding her head.

Elliot laughed as he held her. "So is that a yes"

"Oh yeah" Olivia croaked. "I want to be your wife!" she cried as she looked him in the eyes.

Elliot laughed as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger. He sealed it with a kiss on the lips.  
"I love you Liv"

"I love you too!" she cried as she stood up. She looked at the ring on her finger and she cried out. "I'm getting married"

Bernie was the first one to hug Olivia tightly. Soon everyone was hugging the newly engaged couple saying congrats or it's about time. Soon everyone sat down and chatted about marriage, and weddings. The kids were happy about what had just happened. They understood what was going on thanks to Elliot. He had told the kids he was going to ask Olivia to marry him earlier that day. While she was in the shower. He had also told his brothers and his friends from work. He asked Cragen if could marry Olivia since Don was like Olivia's father. 

"Come on Olivia! Tell us already!" Bernie said.

"Tell you what?" Olivia asked confused. Her brain was still wrapping it's self around the whole engagement thing.

"You know what" Bernie said with a smile.

Olivia saw the older woman's eyes flicker to her stomach and Olivia chuckled. She stood up and cleared her throat. "I have an announcement."

Everyone settled down and Elliot smiled knowing what was coming. Hell everyone knew but his mother, sisters, brothers and kids and well Casey.

"Well as you know some things went down the last couple days. Bad things. But something good did come out of this. I found out that I'm pregnant." Olivia said with a large smile.

"No frickin way!" Casey said.

"Yes. Two months" Olivia said with a smile.

Casey squealed and hugged her best friend tightly. "Oh Livvie! Congrats! I'm god mom right! Oh this baby is going to be soo spoiled and so cute!" she had started to babble.

Olivia smiled and said. "Of course your the god mom!"

Casey smiled and hugged Olivia again and placed a hand on her stomach. "Hi baby. It's your awesome god mommy"

Everyone laughed and once again gave Olivia and Elliot congratulation hugs.

"Ma? How did you know?" Elliot asked as he sat down. Olivia was perched on his knee.

"I'm a mother of 4. I think I can tell if someone is pregnant or not. Oh another grandchild! This is going to be great!" Bernie said happily.

Olivia smiled and leaned onto Elliot's body. This was going to be great. She gently fingered the ring with a huge smile on her face. She was engaged and pregnant!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the many reviews and all that jazz! So here is the next chapter in the story! So please read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was the morning after Christmas and the Stabler household was rather quite. The kids were still sleeping as was the adults. After the pregnancy announcement yesterday everyone was happy and excited about the new year coming.

Of course Olivia was the first one to wake up. She trudge to the bathroom having to pee really badly. After she did what she had to she walked back to the bed room and curled up back in the warmth that was Elliot. She wrapped her arm back around his body and she snuggled to his body.

Elliot had woken up when Olivia did. He kissed the top of her head and said. "Good morning".

Olivia smiled and said. "Good morning fiance"

Elliot chuckled and sat up, so now he was leaning against the headboard. He fixed Olivia so that she was leaning against him. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked her.

She smiled shyly and said. "I was thinking we could move my stuff out my apartment. I'm usually over here anyway. I mean if that's okay with you of course, I don't want to" 

But Elliot cut her off and said. "Of course we can go to apartment and start packing things up" 

Olivia smiled. "Good because my lease is up this month. I mean January." she said.

Elliot nodded with a smile. "Okay so we start packing your things up. Afterward?"

"Hmm. The baby wants to get some Thai food" Olivia said. She laughed to herself, knowing she was pregnant was a beautiful thing! She could now get Elliot to get her any food she wanted!

Elliot laughed and said. "Of course the baby does"

Olivia nodded and said. "So it's settled then."

Soon all the kids were awake the morning started off like an usual morning at the Stabler household. Around 3 they went to Olivia's apartment and with her guidance they packed up somethings. Olivia was going to sell most of her furniture and things she wouldn't need when she moved in with Elliot and the kids. Around 6 Olivia stopped folding her pants and said. "Elliot."

Elliot peeked his head out of closet, he was going through all her papers, "Yes babe?"

"Baby is hungry" Olivia said as she placed the pants down.

"Okay. I'll get the kids ready. They must be hungry too" Elliot said. He went out the bedroom to the kids. They were working in the living going through her CD's and Movies. "You guys ready? We are going to get some food"

"Oh yeah!" Dickie said as he stood up and did a fist pump in the air. He rushed past his sisters and got his things on.

Elliot laughed at his son and watched as he kids got ready. He heard Olivia come up behind him and he smiled as he turned around. She looked so beautiful to him, she had that pregnancy glow he witnessed so many times. He helped her inside her coat and then did the same with Lizzie. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes" was the response. They walked out of the apartment and hurried to the car. Elliot drove to the Thai restaurant that Olivia loved. They were seated and given menu's. He helped Lizzie and Dickie order something they would like. Kathleen too. After the food was ordered their drinks came.

"Olivia? How come your mommy didn't come over yesterday?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot and then she said. "My mother passed away years ago"

"Oh she went to heaven?" Dickie asked.

"Yes" Olivia answered.

"Do you miss her" Maureen asked. 

"Sometimes" Olivia answered truthfully.

"You don't miss her all the time?" Kathleen asked shocked. She gasped slightly when Olivia shook her head no. "Why not? It's your mom!"

Olivia sighed and she ran a hand through her hair, which was a nervous habit of hers, she then said. "My mother wasn't very nice to me when she alive. Sure I miss the times we had when she was nice to me but those times were so few" once again she was truthfully.

"Why would she be mean to you? Your awesome" Kathleen said.

Olivia laughed but she said nothing. She was thinking of everything.

"Liv? What about your dad?"

Olivia eyes widened slightly as she said. "What?"

"Why didn't he come yesterday? And why didn't he tell your mom to stop being mean to you?" Dickie asked.

"Okay kids. Let's change the subject and let Olivia eat" Elliot said as the waitress placed their food down. He knew by the look in Olivia's eyes that she was unsure of what to say to the kids about her parents.

The kids nodded and started eating their food.

Olivia placed her hand on Elliot's hand and whispered. "Thank you"

"No problem" Elliot said with a smile as he brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

She smiled at that. Soon everyone was full and ready to leave. They arrived at the house around 8 at night.

"Hey Olivia do you want to play Glee Karaoke?" Maureen asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back though" she said softly. She went upstairs to the master bedroom and she sat on the bed.

Elliot followed her and sat down next to her on the bed. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Elliot. What if I'm like my mother? I don't want our baby to go through that...she hated me" Olivia whispered. She knew she wasn't making sense but that was how she was feeling. She wiped the tears in her eyes. Damn pregnancy emotions she thought.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. "Olivia don't say that! Your going to be a great mother. Hell I consider you to be a mother to my children and you do a wonderful job with them! When are baby gets here your going to do a great job!" He said.

Olivia nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I know. Just kind of scared"

"You have no reason to fear Livvie. I'm here for you" Elliot said smiling as he kissed her.

Olivia smiled when he pulled away and nodded. "Thank you Elliot"

"Anytime Love"

She laughed and stood up. "So are you going to play Glee Karaoke with us?"

"I think I'll just sit back and watch" Elliot said as he followed her out of the room.

"Aw why not"

"You know why" He said.

Olivia walked over to Maureen she smiled as she turned to look Elliot. "Oh come on Elliot. Please?" she gave her best pouty face.

"Fine. But be prepared for my voice." he said with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

Olivia laughed and said. "I think I can handle it" 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for reading and reviewing and things of that sort! So good news! Guess who has internet! lol! So anywho here is the next chapter! So as always read review and of course enjoy  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Elliot Stabler smiled at his 2 ½ month pregnant fiance. She had to be one of the kindest people he had ever met. They were getting ready for a funeral, St. Nick's funeral whose named turned out to be Nick Pike. Olivia had insisted that they go once she heard about it. Elliot wasn't sure if he really wanted to go to a funeral of a man that kidnapped his women and endangered both her and his unborn child. But Olivia had insisted and of course he couldn't deny her. So Elliot had called his mother and asked her to watch the kids while they went to the funeral. She had agreed and arrived about 10 minutes. They were running a tad late because Olivia couldn't find the black dress jacket that went with the skirt. "Come on babe. We are already running late"

Olivia's head turned from the closet and snapped. "Sorry if my clothing problems are an inconvenience to you!"

Elliot placed his hands in front of his chest, as if to surrender, "Sorry"

Olivia sighed as she licked her bottom. "No. I'm sorry. I'm being kind of bitchy. I'll just put on that dress and then we can go" she came out the closet and took of the skirt and the white shirt. She slipped into the dress and then looked at Elliot. She could feel him staring at her, the whole time she changed. "Can you zip me up?"

Elliot nodded and he went over to her and started to zip the black dress. Once it was zipped up he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Let's go" she said as she got his hand. They walked downstairs and went to the kitchen where all the kids were. "Bye you guys" Olivia said.

"Bye Livvie!" Lizzie said as she skipped over and hugged the older women. She then lightly rubbed Olivia's stomach. Lizzie was very excited about the baby.

Olivia smiled at her and bent down to kiss her forehead.

Elliot went over and kissed his mother's cheek. "Well be back soon ma"

"Okay Elliot. No worries everything is going to be fine" she said as she followed them to the hallway. She watched with a proud smile as Elliot helped Olivia into her coat.

Elliot nodded and smiled.

Olivia smiled at the older women and said. "Thank you again"

Bernadette walked over to Olivia and tied to the scarf around Olivia's neck and then lightly patted her voice. "Keep warm darling. Your such a good person and I'm glad my boy found you"

Olivia smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you"

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and said. "Come on we should get going"

Olivia nodded and they walked out the door. She smiled as Elliot got her hand and helped her to the car, and then helping her inside. She watched as he crossed in front of the car and then got inside. They were soon pulling out of the driveway. Olivia waved goodbye to Bernadette with a smile. "Your mother is so nice" 

Elliot laughed with a playful roll of his eyes. "Yeah now she is. I think all mothers change after they have grand children."

Olivia laughed along with him. She wondered if that is true, what if her mother was still alive? Would she had changed if she knew that she was going to have a grandson or a granddaughter? Olivia sighed as she leaned back in the seat. She highly doubted that. Her mother couldn't get sober for her a grandchild wouldn't change that. "We should think of baby names? And a wedding date!"

Elliot laughed. "This is going to be a very busy year for us"

She nodded. "That it is! If it's a girl I'm liking the name Quinn. And for a boy I like"

But Elliot cut her off and said. "You better not say Artie, Finn, Kurt, Puck or Will. Olivia you and Maureen have been watching to much Glee!"

Olivia laughed and said. "No I wasn't going to say that. But I do like Noah, but I was going Lennox."

"Lennox?" Elliot repeated.

She nodded with a smile. "I heard it some where"

They continued talking about baby names and then the conversation switched over to weddings. They arrived at the funeral and paid there respects. They stayed there for the whole service and once again paid their respects. Olivia was teary eyed as they walked out of the funeral home and back to the car. She wiped her eyes as Elliot opened her door and helped her inside of the SVU.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he started driving. "Are you okay?"

"Not really"

"Care to elaborate?" he asked gently.

"His family didn't know what his mother did to him! They didn't know the hell he want through during Christmas! He didn't have more than 2 friends there and it...he just seemed like someone who could have had so much to live for you know? If he could have been given a chance" Olivia said softly.

Elliot nodded and got her hand. "It's not your fault Liv"

She nodded. "I know" she whispered. She once again wiped her eyes and she said with a slight smile. "I'm hungry"

He laughed and said. "What do you want to eat love?"

"Chipotle" she answered with a smile.

Elliot smiled, he had a feeling she would have chosen Chipotle. It was starting to be her favorite place to eat. She claimed the baby liked the spiciness. He drove to Chipotle and they walked inside and ordered their stuff. Once they got their food and took a table by the window. They sat and ate, talking more about the wedding and baby. But Olivia wasn't really into the conversation as she before.

"Livvie?" he said.

She looked up at him and said. "Yeah?"

"Your still thinking about Nick aren't you?"

"Yes" she said as she hung her head. "Elliot you just weren't there! You didn't see the look in his eyes when he was going to let me go. When he slit his throat he looked so scared, like a child. He was just a child Elliot" she whispered the last part. 

Elliot reached over and cupped her face in his hands and said. "I love you so much Olivia. Your heart is probably bigger than any person I have met! I know if he would have lived you would have helped him and that fact alone is amazing. After everything he put you through! But darling you can't dwell on this. You can't do that to yourself"

She looked into her eyes and she nodded said. "I know."

Elliot smiled and gently kissed her lips.

She kissed him back and then pulled with a slight smile on her face. "I love you"

"I love you too" 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and what not! Here is the chapter in the story! So with further waitage read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been a month since Nick's funeral. Olivia was know 14 weeks pregnant, which was the start of her second trimester. She was very energetic and happy. It was a Saturday and she had the day off, unfortunately Elliot didn't, so Olivia was taking the kids to go see Mamma Mia on Broadway. All the girls were very excited, Dickie wasn't to sure of what to feel the seven year old saw the movie and liked it but actually seeing it on Broadway seemed kind of girly. Olivia was struggling to zip up her jeans. "Ugh come on!" she groaned. She needed to go shopping badly.

There was a knock on the door. "Livvie? Can I came in?" Dickie asked. 

Olivia pulled her shirt down and called. "Come on in Dickie" 

Dickie opened the door and went inside. He smiled at his soon to be step mother. He smiled as he sat down on the bed. "I'm not sure if I want to go to see Mamma Mia"

Olivia sat down on the bed with him and said. "Why not?"

"Because it's girly" he said simply. 

Olivia looked at the seven year old and felt for him. She knew how it felt to be the only one of her gender with a whole bunch of the other. Since _Monique Jeffries_ left she was the only female detective at the 1-6. She could remember the countless times she had to roll her eyes or scowl at Munch or Fin and sometimes Elliot for talking about women, strip clubs and things of that nature. She went through this for years, Dickie is only 7 years old and he is the youngest and only boy in a house with 4 girls. She smiled at him and said. "Okay. I won't force you to go. I can call one of your uncles to see if they want to come and get you for the afternoon. Is that okay?"

Dickie nodded with a smile and he hugged her. "Thanks Livvie"

She hugged him back and she thought to herself, hopefully this little on inside of her is a boy that way Dickie won't get to lonely, she then let him go and picked up her phone and called Michael. She asked him if he could come over and get Dickie for a few hours. He agreed and said he would be there in 10 minutes. She thanked him and went back to trying to button her jeans. After 5 minutes she sighed and pulled them off and grabbed another pair. Thankfully she could fit those. She zipped them and went downstairs to the kids. "Okay Dickie. Uncle Michael is going to come and get you really soon so go and get your things on"

Dickie smiled and he ran to get his stuff on.

Olivia took a seat at the table with the girls and said. "We are going to leave as soon as Dickie leaves."

"So it's going to be a girls night?" Kathleen asked with a smile.

Olivia smiled liking the sound of that. "Yeah. It's going to be a girls night" 

Maureen smiled brightly. "Mamma Mia is going to be awesome! I'm so excited about going to see it on Broadway! I'm going to be on Broadway" she said with determination and confidence.

Olivia believed her. She heard Maureen's voice many times, especially now that she had Glee Karaoke, and the 13 year old could sing. She patted Maureen's head and said. "You will Maury."

Maureen smiled and said. "So how is our little sister or brother doing?" 

Olivia smiled and leaned back in the chair. "Good. This little Stabler here is going to make me go shopping sooner than I thought."

"No more barf?" Lizzie as her little noise scrunched up

Olivia laughed and said. "No not really."

"Good." the seven replied with a smile.

Olivia laughed and before she could say any thing else she heard Michael at the door. She stood up and went to the door and opened it. "Hey Michael" 

"What's up sis" he said with a smile. 

Olivia smiled at Michael and let him in the house. "How are things with Becca?"

Michael was the oldest Stabler, at 39, he had been married to Becca for a good ten years. They had 3 kids together and she was pregnant with another. At nine months she was was on bed rest and couldn't leave the house so she didn't come on Christmas but force Michael to stop by his younger brother's house and to take their 2 sons, Lucas (9) and Robert (5), and daughter, Veronica (7) with him. "She's doing good. She is ready for this baby to come" he laughed.

"Hey Auntie Livvie!" Veronica smiled as she hugged Olivia. 

Olivia hugged Veronica and said to Michael. "So we are doing a trade?" 

Michael grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I don't think Ronnie wants to go see a hockey game."

Veronica looked at her dad and then at Olivia. "No way! A musical is awesome"

"Ronnie!" Lizzie yelled as she hugged her cousin.

Veronica hugged her cousin back and said. "What's up Liz?"

"Nothing much! Come on we are talking about what we are going to eat after we see Mamma Mia" Lizzie said as she grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled her to the dining room.

Olivia looked at Michael and said. "Are you sure it's okay? I mean Becca" 

"Becca is at home with her sisters. They are with us until the baby comes. I didn't want her to be alone so close to her due date, and then her due date passes and I need them there still" Michael was a fire fighter and just like Elliot got called in at crazy hours. "So Becca is fine and if anything happens Leslie and Emma know to call me"

Olivia nodded with a smile and looked at Dickie.

He had came into the hall with a smile on his face. He was holding his jacket. "Hi Uncle Mike"

"What's up Dickie? You ready for some Hockey?" 

"Oh yeah." he said excitedly.

Olivia smiled as she watched nephew and uncle interact. "Okay. You two have fun. No worries Ronnie will be just fine"

Michael smiled and kissed Olivia's cheek. "See you later sis" he then walked out of the door. With Dickie close behind him.

Olivia went back to the girls and said. "Okay ladies let's bust a move!"

The girls giggled and got their jackets on and followed Olivia into the surprisingly warm March air. They got in the car and drove off. After the show they went to a local burger joint and then headed back to the house talking excitedly about the whole Broadway experience.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello people of earth! So sorry to say but here is the final chapter in the story! I know so sad, I know but all good things come to an end! Lol. So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was the month of July, the month that Olivia was due. In fact she was due the week ago and the baby still hasn't come yet. Olivia was hot and miserable. Everyone in the house felt for her and wanted the baby to come right away.

Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table. It was a hot morning and everyone was getting ready to go Casey's house. The ADA was having a pool party and had invited everyone. Olivia groaned as she fanned her self as she lifted up her now long brown hair off of her neck and held it up there.

Maureen came over and handed Olivia a ponytail holder. "Here you go mom"

Olivia smiled at Maureen as she took the ponytail holder. Her and Elliot had gotten married a few months ago on May 16. The kids had started calling her mom almost right after he proposed to her. She looked around the kitchen her hand on her large baby bump. "So where is your father?"

"He is upstairs. Helping Lizzie look for her favorite beach towel." Dickie said as he pulled out a apple. He bit into it and then said. "She acts like a total baby" 

Olivia laughed at the now eight year old boy. "Dickie be nice"

Dickie smiled at Olivia and said. "If you say so"

Olivia smiled and said. "Good. Now are you guys ready?" she was addressing Maureen, Kathleen and Dickie.

"Yep" they all answered at the same time.

"Good. So am I?"

"Mom are you going to swim?" Kathleen asked. The 10 year old was going to be 11 in 2 weeks and was the last Stabler kid to call Olivia mom. But she finally warmed up to and become very close with Olivia.

Olivia smiled and said. "Well I'm not going to swim, but I will get in the pool. Its way to hot not too"

Soon Elliot and Lizzie came down the stairs. He smiled once he saw Olivia sitting in the chair at the table. He went over to her and gently kissed her. "How you feeling?" 

"Very pregnant" she replied. 

"Oh sassy" Elliot said as he kissed her forehead.

Olivia laughed and said once she could breath. "Elliot please don't say sassy!"

The kids started laughing at that and Elliot said. "Whatever" they were soon on their way to Casey's house. Once they arrived they went to the backyard and rushed to get their swimsuits on.

Elliot helped Olivia over to the deck and sat down next to her. 

"Are you sure your okay being here Liv?" Fin asked as he took a sip of beer. After a rather tough case Cragen had given Elliot, Fin and Munch a couple days off. So Casey had taken it upon herself to invite everyone over for a BBQ.

"Yeah I'm fine" Olivia said truthfully. "How are things going at work?"

"Fine. But we miss you baby girl" Fin said with a smile.

Olivia leaned back and placed her hand on her stomach and said. "You better"

"Livvie! You have got to tell me! Is the baby a girl or a boy?" Casey said as she came back out handing a pan of hamburgers to Munch, who was behind the grill.

Olivia smiled and said. "We don't even now. We want to be surprised. We brought both gender friendly cloths. You know yellow, green, orange and some blue. The nursery is a celestial theme. It's so adorable!"

Casey smiled taking a seat next to her best friend. "Fine. Don't tell me" she said dramatically.

"We really don't know" Elliot and Olivia said at the same time.

Casey sighed and said. "Then tell me. What do you think?"

Olivia smiled as she rubbed her large stomach and said. "I'm thinking a boy" 

"Well I'm saying a girl" Elliot said with a smile.

"Why? You don't want a boy?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I want a boy. But come on Olivia look at my kids" he said as he waved a hand at the playing children.

Olivia laughed understand what he was saying. "Okay. But it might be boy" Olivia said stubbornly.

Elliot nodded and said. "It just might"

The rest of the day went slightly uneventful. Everyone got in the pool at least once, the burgers were really good and Casey and Fin were acting cuddly. It was cute! The adults were still on the deck and the kids still in the pool. Olivia was cuddled into Elliot's build as they talked about the last few years of them working together.

"Oh I remember the time when Munch was shot in the ass" Fin laughed as he gently punched his partner.

"I didn't find that to be funny" Munch said with a smirk as he fixed his glasses.

"Whatever. Your just mad because you have to sit with the special pillow" Olivia giggled.

"Actually I like my special pillow" Munch said with a laugh.

Everyone joined in the laughter and continued talking about past cases and everything. Soon Olivia stood up and said. "I have to go the restroom. I'll be back"

Elliot watched as she walked inside of the glass doors and then turn to the bathroom. He sighed as he leaned back in the chair and said. "Olivia is so ready to have this baby"

"I can tell" Cragen said with a smile. "I cant wait to met my grandchild" 

Elliot smiled. His children Cragen grandpa and they called Fin and Munch their Uncles. All the men had been there since before the twins were born. "I can't wait to see that baby" Elliot replied softly.

Suddenly Olivia called out Elliot's name. Elliot jumped up quickly and ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong Olivia?"

"My...water just broke" she cried out as she looked up at Elliot with wide eyes.

Elliot looked down and sure enough there was a puddle of liquid on the floor. He looked at her and said. "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital" he helped her out of the bathroom and lead her to the deck. "It's time!" he said with a smile. 

The kids had gotten out the pool when they heard their mom call for their father. "Really!" Maureen asked excitedly. 

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get to the hospital" Olivia said as she started to the car. She heard everyone close behind her.

Elliot helped her into the car and the kids got inside the car with their parents. The gang from the 1-6 were close behind them in their on respective cars. Elliot got to the hospital in a records time and got Olivia into a room as soon as the nurses would allow.

Olivia laid in the bed talking with the doctor when she was hit with her first contraction. She gripped Elliot's hand tightly and cried out in pain. "Holy shit" she whined when it was over.

Elliot slowly pulled out his hand from Olivia's vice like grip and said. "It's going to be just fine Liv"

She nodded as she fell back onto the pillows. "I know" she wiped her forehead and whispered. "I'm kind of scared"

Elliot bent over and kissed her forehead and said. "Of what darling"

"Everything that is happening. This is my first time giving birth" she whispered.

"Don't worry so much love. Everything is going to be just fine" Elliot promised as he kissed her forehead.

"Promise?" Olivia asked with wide eyes.

"Promise" He replied.

~Hours later~

Cragen was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Everyone was still there waiting for any type of news from Elliot or a doctor.

"How long does it take to have a baby" Dickie grumbled.

"It took the two of you almost a day" Maureen said as she remembered back to that day.

"How about me?" Kathleen asked her big sister.

"I'm not sure. I was 3 when you were born. I know you were the shortest birth though. Dad said might have said 6 hours or something" Maureen said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I know I took 15 hours." Maureen added.

Elliot soon came to the waiting room with a large smile on his face. "You guys wanna come see them?"

"DADDY!" The Stabler kids yelled as they say their dad. They hugged him and started asking countless questions about Olivia and the baby.

"Okay. Calm down how about we go and see them" Elliot said with a smile.

Cragen nodded and he got Lizzie's hand and they followed Elliot to the room.

Elliot gently opened the door and said gently. "Come on in" he let them all inside and smiled at their reactions.

"Twins!" Lizzie and Dickie said at the same time.

"Yeah. The doctors didn't see the little girl, she was hiding behind her brother" Olivia rasped with a proud smile. She was holding both babies in her arms.

"Ah a boy and a girl" Casey cooed. 

"Sweet I have a brother. Thanks Mom" Dickie said. He felt Olivia had given him a gift. "I'm going to teach him everything cool"

Elliot smiled at his now oldest son. "You better. Your a big brother now" He rubbed his sons head with a chuckle.

"And I'm finally a big sister" Lizzie said excitedly.

Maureen sniffed as she asked. "What are there names?"

"The little girl is Zoey Cassandra Stabler and Zander Caleb Stabler" Olivia said with a large smile on her face.

"Oh Zoey and Zander" Kathleen cooed as she took a step closer to look at the twin babies.

"You used my name" Casey said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. Your the God mom right?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Casey smiled brightly and said. "Of course I am"

Elliot looked at Munch and asked. "Can you be the God father to Zander?"

Munch nodded with a large smile. "Sure. I'll teach the little one everything he needs to know"

"And Fin? The God father for Zoey?" Olivia asked as she handed Zander to Elliot. She turned to look at Fin.

Fin was looking down at the little girl and said. "Yeah. I'll be proud too baby girl"

Olivia smiled at Fin and said. "Thank you"

Everyone only stayed inside of the room for about 10 more minutes before it was time for them to leave. Leaving the two parents and the two babies, who were now sleeping in their mothers arms.

"You did an awesome job Livvie" Elliot said with a smile.

"Thank you. You weren't to shabby yourself." she giggled. She then blushed and said. "Sorry about your hand"

Elliot laughed and kissed her forehead once again. "It's okay baby. My hands okay now"

Olivia giggled as she looked at the babies. "Olivia they are beautiful. They look so much like their mother"

Olivia laughed. "I was thinking they look more like their father"

They both laughed softly and continued talking about everything that had happened that day until the nurses came in to take the twins away. So Olivia could get some sleep. She sighed as she saw them leave out the room. "I miss them already"

Elliot laughed and said. "Trust me. Your gonna wanna get your sleep love" 

Olivia nodded and said. "Okay. I am kind of tired." she yawned and leaned back in to the bed and closed her eyes. "I'm just going to sleep for a little while" she whispered.

Elliot smiled and nodded even though he knew that she was going to be sleep for a while. He kissed the top of her head. 

~ 4 years later~

"MOMMY! WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" The youngest twin Stablers yelled as they jumped on their mother and father's bed.

Olivia opened her eyes with a laugh as she stared into the eyes of her daughter. "Good Morning Zoey" she said to her 4 year old. 

Zoey smiled at her mother. She was a spitting image of Olivia all the way from her chocolate hair and eyes to her fiery attitude. "Morning mommy! Presents!"

Zander was leaning over his father. "Come on daddy!" he said as he tugged the covers off of his dad. Zander looked a lot so much like Elliot. But he had his mother's hair, but he had Elliot's eyes and his attitude.

"Okay sweeties mommy and daddy is going to be down soon. Let us get up and get ready. Where is your brother and sisters."

"All downstairs" they said at the same time.

"Leanna?" Elliot asked. Leanna Faith Stabler was the youngest Stabler at the age of two.

"With Maureen" Zoey replied as she hoped of the bed. "Come on Zander. Let's go" 

The twins then ran out the room leaving Elliot and Olivia to themselves.

Elliot looked over at Olivia as they got out the bed and said. "You okay?" 

"Elliot. I'm fine. I'm only pregnant" she said with a smile. Olivia Stabler was once again pregnant. At 6 months she found out that she was having a little boy. She already told Elliot that after this little one she was done. But she said that same thing with Leanna.

He smiled and they walked downstairs to the rest of their kids. Maureen was now 17, Kathleen was now 14, and the twins 10. Maureen was holding Leanna in her arms laughing.

"Hi daddy!" the two year old cried as she hoped out of her big sisters arm and over to her father. 

Elliot lifted her up in his arms and kissed her. "Merry Christmas everyone"

They all replied. They spent the rest of the day opening presents and getting ready for Christmas dinner. That everyone came to and that everyone enjoyed.

In the month of March Olivia gave birth to Elliot James Stabler Jr. As Olivia laid in the bed holding her son in her arms and her family surrounding her she felt truly happy and complete. "Thanks Elliot"

"Now thank you" he said kissing her softly.

"Remember that's how you ended up here" Munch laughed. 

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully and once again looked around at her family. Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, Zander, Zoey, Leanna and now baby Elliot Jr. It was more than she could have ever wanted but she was proud to be called their mother. She looked at her loving husband and said. "I love you"

"Love you too"

THE END!


End file.
